Assasin's
by RedDragonEmperor
Summary: It's a game in high school that juniors and seniors play in my school. This game is a very good and intresting game. This game leads to fluffy sitiuations.


2nd fanfic guys and i'm a little excited about this story. I got the idea for this story by a game in school that is only played seniors and juniors. Didn't play this year but i will play next year.

**Assassins**

Issei's Pov

Issei sat there and pondered the idea as, after he was handed a flier from his mom for a game called assassins.

After he was handed the flier he exited the dinner table and went up to his room.

It was for a game called assassins, 'It would be fun to play and maybe, just maybe i might get a girl a real hot one that i can...' He was cut off by his partner Ddraig,**"I'm sorry for interupting you on your plans for fondeling every chick in this game but i have a question, how is it played**".

Issei was about to say something against what Ddraig said but he knew it was true so he explained.

"Here's how it's played, every player has a "target" that they attempt to eliminate or "kill","there gonna use bandade's with A's on them this goes on until only one player is invades lifestyles, as an attack could happen at any time. Be careful, teachers might get mad. Also an attack can be placed anywhere even out of school" Issei said.

**"what if they take the bandade off can't they just say they never got the person",** Ddraig says".

Issei looks over at the paper for a few seconds and then speaks, "it says here that the bandades are coated with a special kind of paint that wears off in a few days, so if they have any problems they can just check for the paint spot."

**"Sounds easy enough to play, hey if you do that can you make sure "accidently" rip off their top",** with perverted intent in his eyes and voice.

Issei chuckles, "you don't want to admit it but your just as much as pervert as me". Ddraig just snorts at his partners remark. Issei then gets up from his spot on his bed.

He goes on the site listed on the flier and signs up for the event. He then yawns and streatches then glances over at the clock.

"it's 9:30 i'm gonna hit the sack, i got a long day tommorow, the site said the game starts tommorow so i don't want sleepiness to effect me", he says as he puts his night clothes on and lays down on his bed.

He closes his eyes as he mutters,"now on to dreams about rias hmmmmmm".

Ddraig chuckles and says,**"what was that",** "nothing", Issei says nervously.

Then he drifts off into his dreams about rias.

Rias's Pov

She looked at the sheet Akeno handed her and thought about it she was sitting at her desk in the occult research club building.

Akeno was the first to speak," so are you going to do it".

"it sounds fun but i don't know if i want to do it ", rias says.

"Aww come on, if you want i'll even use my magic so me and you get eachother and i'll show you how it works" Akeno said.

"it's not that i don't know how it's played, it's just i don't want to get one of my fangirls , they are crazy they could possiably stalk my life and if it's a fanguy god know's what would happen", rias says with displeasure.

"You could always use your magic to get you out of that situation", akeno says trying convince her friend it will be fine.

Rias sigh's and says,"true very true i guess i'll play, i mean how bad could it be". "You'll do fine trust me i belive you can win", akeno says with a smile.

"How do i sign up", rias says.

"Don't worry i'll take care of that, i gotta sign up anyway in the morning", akeno says.

"Thanks akeno, well i'm gonna go home so i'll se you tommorow", she says yawning.

Akeno yawns to, "yea I am going home to bye", akeno says as she forms a magic circle , steps in and waves as she disappears.

Rias does the same and as soon as she gets to her house she gets in her night clothes and goes to sleep.

Issei's Pov

He yawned as he walked up to the desk in front of the school that said " "Assassins Booth".

"That must be the place where you get your target", issei said.

"Hello sir if your here for your target what's your name", the lady said politley.

"Hyoudou Issei", he said.

"Ok one moment just let me check for it",she said as she looked for his name.

After a few seconds she hands him an envelope and says," inside you will find your target, the bandade, and an extra set of rules, if you have any questions we will be here in the morning every day for the duration of this event".

Issei thanks the lady and then heads off to class. He sat in his chair,'now time to see who my target is", he thought to him self.

He opens the envelope and pulls out the sheet, he unfolded it and dropped his jaw as he saw who it was.

Ddraig caught a glimpse of the sheet and starts laughing uncontrolably in Issei's head.

**"Ha Ha Ha you got Rias, what a lucky one you are",** Ddraig says still laughing. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID DRAGON!", Issei said with a roar but he had realized to late that he said that out loud.

The teacher looked at issei with a concerned look on her face and says, "Hyodou are you alright, do you need to go to the nurse"?

Motohoma turns to Issei and says,"dude have you been watching to much oppai dragon, cause i could always lend you another porno if you want", without even thingking that there still in class.

Issei disregards that comment and see's this as an oppurtunity he shakes his head collects his things.

One of the girls in class says,"Thank god your leaving you perverted heathen".

As he walks out he turns to her and glare's at her with a sadistic grin and says,"perverted heathen eh, ooooo i like the fiesty one's, you might just be my next victim".

The girl with a frightened look in her eyes held onto her other friend.

The teacher says with an angry tone,"Hyodou leave NOW! He leaves the class and walks out of school and when nobody see's him he uses his wings to fly up to the roof.

**"Little harsh what you did to that girl don'y you think, i mean she'll be scared everytime she see's you",** The dragon says to his partner.

"Eh it's nothing new it'll always be that way, but now I need to figure out how i'm going to get rias.

He sits there and ponders through many of ideas until the bell rings and alerts him of the next class.

He fly's down to the ground and walks to his next class.

Rias's Pov

Rias is eating her lunch at her desk in the club room with everyone except for Issei and akeno.

Issei said he had to go to motohoma's house to go get something. Akeno was getting there Assassins info.

Akeno walks throught the door and walks over to Rias's desk and hands her the envelope.

Rias opens the envelope and unfolds the paper and looks in shock at who it is.

Akeno looks at the paper and giggles and the burst out in laughter. Every body looks at her with concern.

Kiba speaks up and says,"are you alright akeno".

Akeno stops her laughing fit and reply's to kiba,"Oh it's nothing, Rias got Iseei for assassins", she says with amusement.

Kiba and the group start laughing uncontrollably.

As soon as everybody stops laughing.

Kiba says,"Pres if you play this one right you'll get him easy".

"But how am i going to pull it off, i can't just got up to him and place it on his shoulder he'll see what i'm doing and easily manuver his way out of it", she say with curiosity.

"So why don't you invite him and us over for dinner then we'l leave and you can do it as soon as you can, just make sure he dosen't leave first", Akeno says as she walks over to start make tea for everyone.

"You can even use your body as an advantage, if you know what i mean", Kiba says as he winks at Rias.

At that point knew exactly what to do, with misheovous grin on her face, she got up from her desk. "I'll have evryone over for dinner tonite, can you all be there", she said as everyone nodded.

Issei's Pov

Iseei finally got back after going to motohama's house to pick up the porno.

In fact he did need that porno, he was getting tired of oppai dragon.

He walked into his class and was handed a note by his teacher, Issei be at my house at 6:00 i'm having everyone over for dinner from Rias, and it showed directions to her house.

'Well i might have a chance after all.

Issei had followed the directions and saw that Rias had a big white house with blue shutters and a red door.

It looked very nice compared to his place.

Issei walked over to the door and knocked.

He waited a few seconds and then the door opened.

Akeno opened it and said,"ara ara your here, come on in",with a mishiveous grin.

Issei just shook it off thinking it was just normal Akeno, little did he know what he would be in for.

Rias's Pov

Kiba walks into the kitchen and says,"the victim's here". "Ok then let the games begin begin.

Dinner had been served and the plan was going to perfection.

Everyone had started talking about there day when, when Akeno ask's Issei where he was at lunch.

"Well since you asked i was out getting some por... i mean i was getting some movies", he says nervously chuckling it off.

"Yea yea we all know you were off getting some porno movies from your perverted friends", Kiba says as everyone starts laughing.

Issei starts growling and says,"watch it prettyboy".

Everyone giggles at the comment.

Dinner soon ends and everyone starts to leave.

Akeno is the last one to leave besides Issei and before she leaves she says, "alright i'm off see you to later.

She winks and closes the door and issei is a little taken back. "hey can you stay for a while, i wanna talk to you", she said with a blush.

"Ok i'll stay for awhile", he says. She sigh's with releif and says,"thanks, i'm gonna go take a shower real quick, you can watch some tv if you want".

"Alright thanks i'll wait". Issei says as Rias walks to up-stairs.

Issei's Pov

Issei is sitting on the couch in Rias's living room. 'I wonder what she wants to talk about', he thinks and draig hears it.

**"Maybe she wants to admit her undying love to you",** Ddraig giggles.

Issei blushes and says,'SHUT UP YOU STUPID DRAGON', he screamed furociously.

**"Hey you said that inside this time",** Ddraig says and then burst out laughing.

Issei growls and says,'whatever'.

He turns on the tv and it's an anime named Familiar of Zero it was the episode when Saito climbs on top of Louise and it looks like there gonna have sex.

"Atleast he's getting laid", Issei says outloud.

"And who says your not", a voice says from behind him.

He turns around to see Rias clad in only a towel.

"RRRR-RIAS what are you doing", studering uncontrollably and he gulped.

Rias smirks seductively and walks over to him and gets on top of him.

Issei notices Rias's boobs and gets very very nervous.

"well I just thought i'd get a little more comfortable", she says with a smirk.

"well I don't mind, I guess it's your house", he says nervously.

After a few seconds of silence Rias speaks up.

Rias get's close to his ear and says seductively,"well i wanted to get comfortable to tell you".

Issei got more nervous by the second until. "GOT YA", she says as she slaps the the bandade on his wrist.

Issei calms down from his near heart attack and says with dissapointment,"you got me he he". "

Aww were you expecting someting else",she says with a giggle.

"No i just wanted to get you FIRST!", he leans forwar very quickly and slaps the bandade on her chest.

He leans back down after a few seconds they both burst into laughter.

"So you had me and I had you that's so funny", Rias says giggling.

They both pause and gaze into each other eyes and then Issei get closer and closer until his lips touch hers.

There kiss is deep and very passionate.

They finally break apart as there both out of breath and Issei speaks.

**"Well you won't be alone tonite, guess you can give that porno back to motohoma",** Ddraig says.

"I'M GOONA FUCKING KILL YOU DRAGON", Issei shouts as a night of screaming and moaning begins.

Thanks for Revewing and looking at my fanfic and i'll see you next time.


End file.
